


One Thing

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Iwaizumi, Crying, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets a little too emotional when he tops Iwaizumi for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mseha_1_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseha_1_9/gifts).



It took a lot of begging and pleading but somehow Oikawa had finally managed to convince Iwaizumi to let him top, just once. Iwaizumi had been completely adverse to the idea in the beginning but Oikawa had finally broken him down and persuaded Iwaizumi to let him take control. 

Even when the both of them were already naked and sitting in bed together, Iwaizumi still wasn’t completely convinced that Oikawa would be able to handle this all himself. It obviously wasn’t the first time they had seen each other this way but Oikawa sure was acting like it. 

Iwaizumi laid back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to start. Oikawa had insisted on doing everything so he was just going to sit back and enjoy whatever was offered to him however so far he was just cold and disappointed. 

“Are you going to do something or …?” Iwaizumi started, his words pulling Oikawa out of whatever daydream he was having as he’d zoned out staring in Iwaizumi’s direction.  
The brunette was brought to attention and he nodded eagerly, crawling over to the other male and settling between his legs. Iwaizumi reached up and pulled Oikawa into a kiss before he had a chance to do anything else, tired of waiting and just wanting to get on with things.

He carded his fingers through the other’s hair and pulled slightly, figuring if he did at least something to set the other off he might be more eager to stick it in.  
Oikawa moaned as his lip was bitten and pulled back from the kiss with a pout. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m supposed to be doing everything!” He whined and sat back on his heels, mirroring his lover’s frown.

“Well then get on with it because you’re taking too long,” he said with a huff and that seemed to be all the encouragement that Oikawa needed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Iwaizumi’s heels dug into the sheets as long two slender fingers slid deep inside his ass, then slowly pulled out. He let out a shaky breath as they were pushed back in, squirming as lube trickled down his trembling thighs. He threw his arm over his face, covering his eyes in the crook of his elbow but Oikawa quickly moved it away. 

“Iwa-chan let me see your face, you’re taking my fingers so good, I can’t wait to put my dick inside you.” He chirped, smiling down lovingly at his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi growled and attempted to swat at the other but Oikawa’s fingers pressed against his prostate and his arms fell to his sides like limp noodles, arching off the bed and letting out a groan. 

“Shut up and keep going-“ He hissed, moaning again as the brunette continued to rub against that spot that was making him see stars. His mouth falling open as suddenly another finger was pressed into him. He threw his head back, wondering how Oikawa endured so much of this every time they had sex. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to endure this. He’d always admired Oikawas hands, he had such long thin fingers which suddenly felt so much longer now that they were pressed so deep inside him. 

“Hurry up.” He growled though menacing expression wasn’t all that threatening due to the quiet moans that slipped passed his lips and the relaxing yet blissful expression that crossed his features every time Oikawa touched him just right. 

“Be patient Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chided, licking his lips and soaking in every detail of his lover being on the bottom for the first time. Wet lips and blushing face, body tense and twitching with every small shift of his fingers. Unfortunately for Iwaizumi, Oikawa was truly enjoying this experience and would certainly want to try being on top again in the future. 

Oikawa pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi who moaned at the soft brush of lips before crushing them together hard, tongue seeking out the others to deepen the kiss. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down closer in the heat of the moment. Oikawa’s hands roamed the other’s sides and down to his hips, holding him steady. He positioned his dick at the other’s hole and shifted to press inside him slowly. 

Iwaizumi pulled back from the kiss, hiding his face in the others shoulder as he moaned. Oikawa’s cock eased inside him. The brunette gently rubbed his hands along the others thighs and hips to try and help him relax. 

“Iwa-chan you’re doing so good… It’s almost all in.” Oikawa purred into the others ear, making him shiver and hold on to him tighter. Oikawa laughed quietly and kissed his lovers neck, truly loving that he could experience Iwaizumi being this vulnerable and exposed. To watch him shivering and shaking instead of being the tough guy he always put up to be. 

Oikawa lifted his head slowly once he was all the way in and Iwaizumi had adjusted to the size of it. He pressed feather-light kisses across his forehead and cheeks to down his shoulder and chest. Iwaizumi groaned, but let him do it anyway. He relaxed into the sheets, taking a deep breath and staring up at the other, waiting for him to move, even giving a little encouraging thrust when Oikawa took a little too long to get started. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes focused on the others, seeing his eyes gloss over and he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Oikawa-“ he started, reaching up to rest his hand against the others cheek, wiping the tears as they rolled down his chin and dripped onto Iwaizumi’s bare stomach. 

“Why the fuck are you crying?” He tried to sound angry but he honestly couldn’t when his boyfriend was showing him such an ugly face. Pouting and eyes watering, letting out pathetic whimpers before leaning down and burying his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder, mumbling things that he couldn’t understand. 

“Oikawa. Speak clearly, damn it.” He lightly pulled on his lover’s hair to get him to lift his head, waiting for him to stop sniffling when he did. 

“I’m just so happy to be inside Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out and reached down to pull his lover into a tight hug. 

Iwaizumi groaned and rolled his eyes again, his hard dick being crushed between the other of them as Oikawa refused to let go. 

“If you don’t start moving in the next 30 seconds this will never happen again.” His voice was stern and clearly fed up with the other’s theatrics and waterworks but as soon as he spoke Oikawa lifted his head, holding his lover by the shoulders at arms distance. 

“Again?” He sniffled, reaching up with one hand to wipe his face, suddenly lighting up with a smile and a soft laugh. 

“Iwa-chan you-“ he was cut off by a moan as Iwaizumi suddenly jerked his hips, trying to get some sort of friction between the both of them. 

“Fuck me Oikawa,” he breathed out, licking his lips and staring up at his lover with a lustful expression, wanting to be taken. 

Oikawa swallowed thickly before nodding, leaning down and kissing his lover hard on the lips before reaching down to grab Iwaizumi’s hips and thrust into him hard enough to knock the bed against the wall. 

Iwaizumi threw his head back with a moan, hand going to the other’s shoulder and digging his nails in, leaving angry red marks as he scratched. Oikawa moaned in turn, rhythmic ally thrusting hard in and out of his lover and making them both pant and groan in unison. 

Oikawa grabbed the other by the back of the knee, lifting one of Iwaizumi’s legs up for a better angle. The shorter male threw his head back and moaned as he was thrown into a state of bliss, begging for more and Oikawa was more than glad to deliver.

It wasn’t too much longer before they were both crying out as they hit their climax. 

Oikawa asked if it was alright to cum inside the others ass but Iwaizumi could not find the words to respond. The brunette couldn’t hold back and filled him, Iwaizumi groaning as it leaked out and dripped down his thighs. He suddenly regretted many things once he came down from his high and a dull ache began to settle in throughout his entire body.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the sheets, mumbling to Oikawa that it was his job to clean everything up now and that he was going to take a short nap. 

Oikawa smiled and leaned down to kiss the other, pulling the sheets over his lover before getting up to get a washcloth to clean them both up.


End file.
